Twelve Days of Daleks: Dalek Offensive (one shot)
by penguin adventures
Summary: After the Battle of Chicago The Daleks analyze what went wrong with their Plans. Meanwhile The Penguins and their Allies plan how to proceed with their battle with the Daleks.
1. Chapter 1

December 21st 2014

(Supreme Dalek POV)

 ** _"_** ** _Engage visual contact!" I ordered. "I obey" a drone replied turning to the control panel. The battle from the previous day appeared on the screen. One specific part of the battle was shown…_** " ** _The Snow Queen will be Exterminated!" a lone drone said._** **_The Surviving Daleks approached to destroy the enemy_**. "I don't think so!" **_Elsa shouted turning every last Dalek to ice._**

" ** _You will die!"_** **_a Dalek voice announced_** "You hold on Earth is weakening!" **_Skipper shouted._** " ** _Incorrect you will never defeat us no matter how many of us you slauther!"_** "Why is that," **_Frost replied._** " ** _The Dalek survive we always survive!"_** "And that is based on what…who am I speaking to anyway?" **_"The God of All Daleks!"_** "The old emperor…" **_Kowalski said._** "How did you survive you died?" " ** _I cannot die I am immortal!"_** "We're done here!" " ** _You may not leave my presence!" he replied as the old emperor appeared on a screen._** "You are not immortal!" " ** _Silence!"_** **_he replied_** , " ** _This City will burn and you will burn with it!"_**

 ** _The snow queen stepped forward and said,_** "You just sealed your fate." " ** _You can not hurt me! I am Immortal!"_** "Let's see if that's true?" **_Skipper said. The Snow Queen blasted the ship with a massive blast of ice. Kowalski blasted out the jumbotron as the ice started to creep up glass of the emperor's shell. The Ship them tumbled out of the sky,_** "Run!" **_they ran to the goal post as the Ship hit the ground shattering on impact._** "We did it!" **_Skipper shouted. their celebration was cut off as a giant tentacle shot up from under the shattered remains of the ship followed by the rest of the Dalek mutant that was the God of all Daleks._** " ** _I am immortal!"_** "Now that is not fair," **_Skipper said as he inched forward._** "No it is not," **_Kowalski replied Dalek Slayer at the ready,_** "for him." " ** _You can not kill me."_** "No but I can distengrate you," **_Kowalski said before firing. The Dalek distengrated turning into atoms and then nothing. Skipper's gaze turned skywards and he said,_** "Daleks if you're watching this…then you know you are doomed!"…

 ** _"_** ** _Penguins have become to powerful," I said, "and that will be their downfall." "The Daleks will be victorious!" a drone announced. "Not yet," I replied, "Earth is only the beginning from this planet we will conquer all of time and space." "The Penguins destroyed Skaro We must destroy Earth!" "Correct," I replied, "We must accelerate out plans…We will declare War on Time and Space…And WE Will BE Victorious!" "Long Live the Daleks! Long Live the Daleks!" Nothing will stand in our way the Penguins will watch as their world burns around them!_**

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski who's left," I asked. "Strax and our Silurians allies have vanished," Kowalski replied, "The North Wind is died." "Then we must carry on with the Allies we got," I said, "So who wants to take down the Daleks!" Kowalski, Rico, and Private turned to me, "Skipper you are our leader and we will follow you wherever we go," Kowalski said. "I don't have anything better to do," Jack Frost replied. "Viking's honor," Hiccup said. "I'm definitely in," Astrid said. "Daleks can't be allowed to continue to exist," Elsa said. "So it's decided then," I said, "So now what?"

"We still have a whole planet to free," Kowalski said. "I have a feeling that our world is just the beginning," I replied. Elsa held up the communicator, "Anna are you sure?" "Elsa what's going on?" Elsa turned to all of us and said grimly, "The Fire Queen is back and she has an army of Daleks." "Arendelle it is then," I said. "Who's the Fire Queen?" a voice said. "Who's there?" "Short Fuse," he said as he appeared from the shadows. "Knock, Knock." Another voice said. "Who's there?" the unmistakable voice of Corporal said. "The North Wind," Classified said. "The North Wind Who?" Parker said. "The North Wind who," Eva said, "Doesn't have time for Knock Knock jokes because we're to busy…" "Taking down Daleks," Classified finished.

"The North Wind?" I asked, "But how? We saw you die?" "Advanced flesh androids," Short Fuse said. "Now back to his Question," Classified said, "Who is this Fire Queen?" "Um," Elsa said, "A version of me from alternate Universe who has Fire powers instead of ice powers and almost caused a multiverse spanning disaster…twice." "A Firey Queen taking over London," I said, "how did you not notice that." "London…is out of our jurisdiction." "What?" Private asked. "We don't want UNIT all up in North Wind buissness or UPIT." "What's UPIT?" Elsa asked. "Unified Penguin intelligence taskforce…" I said, "You have a lot of catching up to do. Now back to taking down the Daleks…The Past here we come!"

"Time travel that's impossible," Short Fuse said. "Kowalski show him the impossible," I said, "Ready the Space-Time Teleport!" "About time," Private muttered. "Next stop…The Kingdom of Arendelle…1812!"

 **The End**


	2. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
